Choisis moi si tu m'aimes
by Jiika Az
Summary: Newt aimait Alby mais celui ci en a choisi une autre. Il souffre mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un certain brun vienne le rejoindre. Et si celui ci décidait de rester à ses côtés pour l'aider et qui sait pourquoi pas l'aimer ..? Et si Newt découvrait ce que c'était vraiment que l'amour ? Newtmas fluff&guimauve !


**Bonsoir les amis !**

 **Et voilà c'est Noël et c'est sans doute l'un des plus beaux jours de l'année !**

 **C'est un moment magique où l'on est rassemblé tous ensemble pour fêter cet instant de rêve. Et pour cette occasion, je tenais moi aussi à vous offrir un cadeau…**

 **Comme certains le savent, j'ai posté des drabbles pendant tout le mois de décembre et dont le dernier chapitre sort demain (enfin plus tard vu l'heure qu'il est…) Mais aujourd'hui c'est la veille de Noël et donc c'est un petit OS spécial que je vous offre. Tiré de la série ...si tu m'aimes qui compte pour l'instant deux OS en comptant celui ci mais que je compte étoffer bientôt. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que le premier.**

 **Puisque ce mois a été sous leur étoile, c'est un Newtmas qui est à l'honneur.**

 **Je ne vous en dis pas plus et je vous laisse le découvrir, bonne lecture :**

 **Choisis moi si tu m'aimes.**

La neige tombait. Les flocons uns à uns s'accumulaient sur le bord de la fenêtre à laquelle j'étais appuyé. Je ne me préoccupais plus du vent qui jouait dans mes cheveux blonds ni du froid qui me faisait trembler malgré mon manteau. La seule chose qui retenait mon attention était lui. Alby. Mon meilleur ami, celui que je connaissais depuis toujours. Celui que j'aimais.

Je sentis un pincement au cœur tandis que je le vis serrer sa petite amie entre ses bras musclés. Un sourire vint éclairer son visage sombre et ma douleur s'accentua. Bien entendu, demain j'afficherais un sourire et le féliciterais d'enfin sortir avec la fille de ses rêves. Mais ici, maintenant, alors que les élèves se bousculaient pour sortir du lycée au plus vite, je pouvais me laisser aller à cette souffrance. Aucune larme ne glissa sur mon visage. Je ne devais pas.

Alby l'avait choisi. Et j'avais toujours su qu'il en serait ainsi. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pouvais je m'empêcher d'avoir mal en le voyant si heureux ? Peut être était ce que maintenant, je savais que le bonheur me serai inaccessible...

Je pris mon visage entre mes mains pour ne plus les voir. Je ne voulais pas pleurer.

\- Ils semblent heureux.

Je relevais aussitôt la tête, surpris. Thomas se tenait près de moi, les yeux rivés sur le couple qui disparaissait derrière le portail. J'observais en silence mon ami. Ses cheveux courts aussi bruns que ses yeux, sa peau dorée, ses grains de beauté disséminés un peu partout sur son visage. Il n'était arrivé que cette année mais j'avais développé une grande affection pour ce petit nouveau plein de vie et de joie. Pourtant je crois que c'était la première fois que je le voyais aussi sérieux. Je détournais le regard et me concentrais sur la neige qui tombait toujours.

\- Oui, ils se sont bien trouvé. Répondis je essayant de paraître joyeux.

\- Mais tu l'aimais. Dit-il.

\- Bien sûr que non. Je n'ai jamais été intéressé par Theresa ! M'exclamais je alors, rougissant de gêne.

\- Je ne parlais pas d'elle. Continua t-il simplement en me regardant enfin.

Ses yeux chocolat avaient une étincelle de tristesse que je ne connaissais que trop bien. J'étais incapable de lui mentir quand bien même l'aurais je voulu. Je baissais la tête, ne voulant pas énoncer cette vérité déjà trop blessante.

\- Et moi je t'aime. Annonça t-il d'une voix toujours aussi neutre.

Je ne réagis pas tout de suite. Puis ses paroles prirent sens et je croisais à nouveau son regard. Il était sérieux et je sentis un nouveau poids me tomber sur l'estomac tandis que j'essayais de répondre.

\- Ne t'en fais pas.

Son regard avait à nouveau dérivé sur l'étendue blanche qui recouvrait maintenant le sol.

\- Je ne te demande rien. Mais si tu veux, tu peux te servir de moi pour l'oublier.

J'étais trop choqué par cette situation pour dire quoi que ce soit. Trop d'informations se bousculaient dans ma tête et je restais penaud alors que lui semblait attendre. Je me rendais bien compte que sa proposition était mauvaise. Pour lui comme pour moi. Mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à la refuser. Je ne voulais pas avoir à affronter Alby demain alors que son sourire appartiendrait à une autre. Je ne voulais pas devoir sourire alors que je me savais détruit de l'intérieur. Je jetais un nouveau coup d'œil à Thomas. Bien qu'il semblait toujours neutre, je voyais le léger tremblement de sa main sur laquelle il s'était appuyé.

Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal et pourtant je savais que ma décision serait terrible pour lui. Comme si il m'avait entendu, il planta son regard dans le mien. Assuré même si toujours triste, il avait déjà deviné ma réponse. Sa main s'empara de la mienne et je fus étonné de sa chaleur.

\- Merci Newt.

….

Les croiser le lendemain fut plus difficile que je ne l'avais escompté. Alby semblait rayonner de bonheur tandis que la brune lui tenait affectueusement le bras. Ils étaient heureux. Et moi j'avais mal. Mal de le voir sourire ainsi pour elle. J'avais beau me dire que je devais rester là pour le soutenir, la vision du jeune homme passant la main dans les cheveux de la brune affectueusement me donnait l'impression d'avoir un poignard dans le coeur. Je détournais les yeux, incapable de rester plus longtemps près d'eux.

Je prétextais avoir envie d'une boisson pour pouvoir m'éclipser sans attirer leur attention. Je marchais rapidement, m'éloignant le plus possible de leur idylle. La tête baissée, je ne regardais même pas où j'allais. J'eus à peine le temps d'entendre des pas qu'on me rentra dedans. Je me retrouvais alors projeté par terre, grimaçant à cause de la soudaine douleur.

\- Merde Newt, excuse moi ! Ça va ? S'inquiéta la personne qui me tendit la main.

Je lui jetais un regard noir avant de constater que ce n'était nul autre que Thomas. Cette constatation fit disparaître toute trace de ma colère remplacée par une gêne des plus embarrassantes.

Je n'avais pas reparlé avec le jeune homme depuis hier. Il avait bien proposé de me raccompagner chez moi mais j'avais décliné avant de fuir à toutes jambes. À vrai dire, je me demandais encore ce qu'il m'avait prit d'accepter la proposition du brun. J'étais déboussolé et blessé mais je n'aurais jamais dû lui donner de faux espoirs. Thomas était un ami génial que j'appréciais particulièrement mais je ne ressentais pas pour lui ce qui aujourd'hui me blessait autant en présence d'Alby.

Ce dernier passa une main dans ses cheveux, un geste qui témoignait de son embarras. Je me sentis plus mal encore. Je ne voulais pas lui faire mal. Je ne voulais pas qu'il souffre comme moi je souffrais. Dans ce cas, serait-il mieux de ne rien lui dire et attendre que le jeune homme se lasse de lui par lui même ? Et si cela n'arrivait pas ? Est ce qu'il pourrait développer des sentiments pour le brun ? Je chassais ces pensées en secouant la tête. Pour le moment, je ne parvenais même pas oublier Alby alors à quoi bon …

\- Tu viens ? Dit Thomas le sortant de ses pensées.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que déjà le brun m'emmenait avec lui. Je le suivis bêtement quand je me rendis compte qu'il se dirigeait exactement à l'endroit que je venais de quitter. Inquiet, j'essayais de le retenir mais sa force était bien supérieure à la mienne et on débarqua devant nos amis.

\- Bah alors Newt, tu t'es perdu en chemin et tu as eu besoin que Thomas te montre le chemin ? Ricana Minho.

\- Tu n'as pas pris de boissons finalement ? Demanda plus doucement Theresa.

Entendre sa voix me déstabilisa à nouveau et je me trouvais incapable de répondre. C'est à peine si je voulais lever les yeux pour croiser son regard. Je ne la détestais pas. Après tout comment détester une fille comme elle ? Belle, intelligente, drôle … Elle était parfaite et c'est bien pour ça qu'Alby était avec elle. Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux et je serrais de toutes mes forces la main de Thomas qui tenait encore la mienne.

\- En fait, j'ai trouvé Newt et je l'ai emporté avec moi. Rigola le brun en tirant le blond vers lui. Puisqu'il avait soif, je me suis dis que tant qu'on y était on pouvait bien prendre à boire pour tout le monde n'est ce pas ?

Je me contentais de hocher la tête, restant contre le corps étrangement réconfortant du jeune homme.

\- Quelle bonne idée ! S'exclama l'asiatique. Puisque tu fais ton gentil, je vais en profiter. Je veux un Coca !

Thomas écouta toutes les demandes avant de faire une pression sur ma main et tourner les talons, me tirant dans son sillage. On traversa quelques allées dans le silence.

\- Je suis désolé. Murmura finalement le brun. Je n'avais pas pensé … Enfin bref prend ton temps. Je peux te servir de mouchoir si tu veux.

Sa voix avait un accent plus aigu comme si il l'avait dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais je savais qu'il voulait m'aider. Je ne retins pas le petit rire qui m'échappa. Je serrais à nouveau sa main, me laissant envahir par sa chaleur. La première larme coula sur ma joue.

…..

Je me demandais encore combien de temps exactement j'allais tenir. Des envies meurtrières m'envahissaient le cerveau et je serrais mon crayon tellement fort que j'étais presque étonné qu'il ne soit pas encore cassé. J'avais trouvé émouvant et incroyablement prévenant. J'avais beaucoup aimé qu'il soit là pour m'aider et très reconnaissant d'être resté près de moi. Mais là … Là je ne pouvais que me rendre compte à quel point il pouvait aussi être extrêmement énervant !

\- Mais tais toi à la fin ! Explosais je soudainement en frappant la table du poing.

Le brun s'interrompit aussitôt mais un grand sourire vint illuminer son visage. Il semblait beaucoup trop joyeux à mon goût. La fin des cours était passé depuis longtemps mais j'avais décidé de rester pour travailler un peu. Thomas s'était proposé pour me tenir compagnie et bien que surpris par cette demande, j'avais joyeusement accepté. Mal m'en a prit. Le jeune homme était une horrible pipelette, un terrible moulin à paroles… En bref, c'est à peine si j'avais réussi à lire l'énoncé de mon devoir de maths.

Tout y était passé. Le début de son amitié avec Minho en primaire, son déménagement un an plus tard, sa nouvelle école, puis son retour ici, toutes les bêtises qu'il avait pu faire… Si j'étais totalement honnête, je dois reconnaître que j'ai du user de tout mon self contrôle pour ne pas rire à certaine de ses frasques. Non mais sérieusement déterrer la panneau d'entrée de la ville pour le mettre à l'envers ! Néanmoins je devais vraiment travailler et le brun était tout simplement un obstacle à cette tâche.

\- Il y a un problème ? Questionna le brun avec un air bien trop innocent.

\- Tu me déranges, voilà le problème ! Je dois bosser. Attaquais je en me reconcentrant sur ma feuille.

\- Dis tout de suite que je parle trop. Soupira t-il.

\- Tu parles trop. Rétorquais je.

\- Alors là tu me blesses. Moi qui voulait seulement être avec toi pour que tu ne sois pas seul.

Je lui jetais un regard énervé.

\- Tiens moi compagnie en silence alors.

Il leva les mains comme si il me montrait qu'il ne ferait rien, le sourire toujours aux lèvres. Suspicieux mais tout de même satisfait, je repris mon devoir. Cependant il me fallut dix bonnes minutes pour comprendre que j'étais perdu. Les maths n'avaient jamais été ma matière favorite et je maintenais une moyenne à peu près correcte. Bloqué, je risquais un œil vers le brun. Celui ci, la tête posée sur ses bras repliés, regardait le ciel. Il dut sentir mon regard car il se tourna vers moi. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, me posant sans doute une question muette. Je soupirais. Mortifié, je me jetais à l'eau.

\- Tu veux bien m'aider ? Je n'y comprends rien.

Un sourire éclatant vint éclairer son visage et je sentis mon coeur rater un battement. Il se pencha sur mon cahier et je tentais de ne pas faire attention au fait que notre soudaine proximité me déstabilisait bien plus que je ne le voudrais.

\- Tu m'écoutes ? Me demanda t-il alors en relevant la tête.

Je penchais immédiatement la tête vers la formule qu'il me montrait. Pour suivre bien évidemment et pas pour cacher cette chaleur qui semblait avoir pris possession de moi.

…..

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux ce matin là, je me sentis apaisé. Je n'avais absolument pas pensé à Alby de la nuit et aucun cauchemar n'était venu déranger mon sommeil. Tout ça grâce à Thomas. J'avais quitté ce dernier au pas de ma porte hier soir. Il m'avait proposé de me ramener chez moi, bien que j'ai proprement insisté que je n'étais pas une fille et que je ne devais donc pas être protégé. Mais le brun était bien plus têtu que je n'aurais cru. Mais finalement les blagues plus ou moins réussis et le sourire en coin du jeune homme avait réussi à me faire oublier ma mauvaise journée et j'avais été me coucher plus reposé que jamais.

\- Newt ! Dépêche toi ! Tu vas finir par être en retard !

Je grognais mais finis par obtempérer. Je récupérais quelques vêtements au hasard et me dirigeais sans plus attendre vers la douche. Le jet d'eau froide me fit un bien fou et toute la fatigue de mes épaules disparut. Le cri étouffé de ma mère à travers la porte mit malheureusement fin à ce moment de félicité et je sortis.

Une fois habillé et mon sac sur l'épaule, je descendis, retrouvant ma mère devant une casserole. La bonne odeur des toasts et de la confiture aux coings me fit sourire et j'engloutis mon repas.

\- Tu devrais vraiment te lever plus tôt tu sais ? Tu pourrais un peu plus apprécier ces tartines. Constata ma mère en posant un poing sur sa hanche.

\- Mmm. Acquiesçais je sachant pertinemment que je ne renoncerais à aucune des rares minutes de sommeil auxquelles j'avais le droit.

\- Oh au fait, tu as un invité qui t'attends devant la porte depuis un moment déjà.

Je relevais immédiatement la tête jetais un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. La silhouette était assez sombre dans le paysage enneigé mais je n'eus pas de mal à reconnaître Thomas. Ignorant le sourire entendu de ma mère, je me saisis de mon sac et rejoignis le jeune homme dehors. Le vent était glacial et je frissonnais alors que je me rapprochais du brun qui, m'ayant aperçu, souriait joyeusement.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demandais je plus violemment que je ne l'aurais voulu.

\- Je suis venu te chercher, pardi ! Répondit Thomas sans se départir de son sourire.

Je soupirais, ignorant ce sentiment chaleureux qui s'infiltrait à l'intérieur de moi. Je contournais le jeune homme et m'engageais sur la route. Une écharpe s'enroula autour de mon cou alors qu'il prit place à mes côtés.

\- Tu pourrais attraper froid. Dit-il simplement.

\- Idiot ! Répliquais je.

Il ne répondit pas, continuant à sourire. Je détournais la tête, resserrant le tissu sur mes épaules.

…

Cela faisait deux semaines. Deux semaines que mon coeur avait arrêté de me faire mal quand je croisais Alby. Deux semaines que je souriais quand je voyais le jeune couple se tenir la main quand on se retrouvait tous ensemble. Deux semaines que je passais avec Thomas qui m'énervait sûrement autant qu'il me faisait rire. Je pensais enfin aller de l'avant. Mais comme toujours, c'est quand on croit y parvenir qu'on se rend compte à quel point on avait tort. Et je ne faisais pas exception à la règle.

Je cherchais Thomas pour lui rendre le livre de maths qu'il m'avait prêté la veille. Une certaine excitation me gagnait tandis que je sortais dans le parc. J'avais remarqué que j'avais cette tendance à vouloir voir le brun plus souvent. Et dès que je me retrouvais près de lui, une douce chaleur m'envahissait. C'était aussi agréable qu'étrange. Ça ne m'empêchait pas de désirer encore plus ce sentiment si chaleureux. Ce fut donc le sourire aux lèvres que je me dirigeais vers un coin là où le brun aimait se réfugier parfois.

Néanmoins ce n'est pas Thomas que je trouvais cette fois. La peau du jeune homme était bien trop sombre et il était plus grand. Et Thomas ne serait sûrement pas en train d'embrasser une belle brune qu'il connaissait trop bien. Oui j'avais pensé être passé au dessus de mes sentiments pour lui. Mais à sentir mon coeur se serrer à la vue des deux qui s'embrassaient, je compris que ce n'était pas le cas.

Je fis immédiatement demi tour, les joues déjà mouillées par mes larmes. J'avais tellement espéré en avoir fini avec cette douleur mais elle était là, me vrillant l'estomac. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je courus mais je finis par déraper et m'écroulais sur le sol. La vision embuée, je ne distinguais rien autour de moi. Je ramenais mes genoux blessés contre moi et me laissais aller à mes larmes.

\- Newt ? Appela doucement une voix que je reconnus tout de suite.

Je levais les yeux et croisais le regard marron de Thomas. Il me regardait avec un air triste presque compatissant. Et cela ne fit que raviver ma plaie. Je sentis une colère sourde s'emparer de moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me fixe comme ça. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit aussi faible. J'essuyais mes yeux rageusement.

\- Est ce que tu veux en parler ? Demanda t-il lentement en approchant sa main.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise exactement ? M'emportais je tout à coup en le repoussant. Que je me sens mal parce que j'ai vu Alby l'embrasser ? Que je me sens misérable ? Que j'ai mal ? Je ne veux pas en parler.

J'ignorais le regard blessé du jeune homme en face de moi. Je voulais juste me délivrer de ce mal qui me rongeait. Je repris alors.

\- Qu'est ce que tu crois Thomas ? Que je vais venir me réfugier dans tes bras pou pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps ? Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Tu ne peux même pas comprendre ce que je ressens alors arrête de faire semblant de vouloir m'aider. Je ne t'aime pas !

À peine ces paroles franchirent mes lèvres que je les regrettais. Thomas resta un moment choqué puis il se releva lentement. Son regard était impénétrable et son visage renfermé. Le voir ainsi me fit me sentir plus mal encore si c'était possible.

\- Tu as raison. Dit-il d'une voix brisée. J'ai pris mes rêves pour la réalité, sûrement. Tu ne m'aimes pas et je suis désolé de t'avoir imposé ma présence. Je ne te dérangerais plus désormais. Mais il y a une chose sur laquelle tu as tort. Je sais parfaitement ce que tu ressens.

Et il partit.

…..

Dire que je me sentais misérable était bien en dessous de la réalité. J'avais pensé les deux jours suivants à tourner les paroles de Thomas encore et encore dans ma tête. J'avais été tellement stupide. Il avait tout le temps été à mes côtés. J'étais conscient de ses sentiments depuis le premier jour et moi je l'avais renié en à peine deux minutes. Et voilà le résultat. Le brun m'évitait comme la peste et bien que je comprenne parfaitement son attitude, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'espérer qu'il revienne me voir pour que je puisse m'excuser. Mais même ça, je n'en avais pas le droit. Je gémis et me pris la tête entre les mains.

\- Je ne le mérite même pas. Me renfrognais je.

\- Si tu parles de Thomas, je suis d'accord avec toi.

Je levais la tête si vite que j'entendis les os de mon cou craquer. Devant moi se tenait Alby. Le jeune homme était assis en face de moi, le coude négligemment posé sur mon bureau et me regardait. Bizarrement, je me rendis compte que mon coeur ne s'emballa pas et qu'aucune chaleur traîtresse ne vint colorer mes joues. Je fronçais les sourcils avant de reporter mon attention sur mon ami.

\- J'étais amoureux de toi. Annonçais je de but en blanc.

Le noir parut un moment surpris avant de me sourire gentiment.

\- Newt, tu ne m'aimes pas. En tout cas pas de cette manière là.

\- Mais je sais quand même ce que … M'énervais je.

\- Réfléchis et dis moi ce que tu aimes chez moi. M'interrompit alors le jeune homme.

Je le regardais un instant, ennuyé. Puis je l'observais en détails pour me rappeler des détails qui m'avaient tellement plu chez lui.

\- Tu es gentil, attentionné. Tu as toujours été là pour moi. J'aimais passer du temps avec toi. Répondis je.

Le sourire d'Alby s'agrandit.

\- Ce que tu me dis concerne les sentiments que l'on a pour un ami proche. Si tu m'aimais, il doit bien y avoir une autre raison.

Pris au dépourvu, je cherchai au plus profond de moi une réponse mais je dus me rendre à l'évidence. Je me sentis soudain dépassé.

\- Mais.. Mais alors pourquoi est ce que cela m'a autant blessé que tu sois avec Theresa ? L'interrogeais je.

\- Tout simplement parce qu'avant, il n'y avait que nous deux. On était tout le temps ensemble, des frères. Tu n'as sans doute pas supporté que je te laisse pour quelqu'un d'autre. Expliqua doucement le noir.

Je restais médusé. Pendant tout ce temps, j'avais cru en des sentiments qui n'en étaient pas. Bien que je sente toujours cette peine, j'avais l'impression qu'un poids énorme avait été enlevé de mes épaules. Je souris timidement.

\- Maintenant dis moi, que ressens tu pour Thomas ? Reprit Alby.

Mes joues chauffèrent et je baissais les yeux. Une image du brun s'imposa dans mon esprit et je commençais à parler, les yeux dans le vide.

\- Thomas… Thomas est différent. Il m'énerve tellement parfois. Il ne fait jamais ce à quoi je m'attends. C'est comme ça, il agissait d'abord et ensuite il réfléchit aux conséquences. Thomas, il est insondable mais en même temps, il sais m'écouter. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai l'impression qu'il peut tout accepter de moi. Il a cette capacité de me faire rire quand je vais mal et tout le temps en fait. Et puis il est beau. Beau à sa façon et c'est comme ça que je l'aime.

Je mis mes mains devant ma bouche alors que je prenais conscience de ce que je venais de dire. Je l'aimais ? Mais alors, c'était lui. C'était pour ça que je voulais le voir. Pour ça que je cherchais toujours un plus. Cela eut comme l'effet d'un boulet de canon. J'aimais Thomas et je voulais le crier au monde entier. Je me rappelais néanmoins que je n'avais plus l'occasion de ne serait ce que lui parler et mon sourire disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparut.

\- Je n'ai aucune chance.

\- ça c'est à lui d'en décider. Alors va le voir. Le poussa Alby, d'un air réprobateur avant de lui sourire. Je crois qu'il a parlé d'aller sur le toit.

Je me hâtais de prendre la direction indiquée avant de me tourner.

\- Merci Alby.

\- Plutôt que de perdre du temps, fonce. Insista le noir.

Le blond sourit et se dirigea sans plus attendre vers le toit.

…

La brise était presque glaciale quand j'ouvris la porte menant en haut du lycée. Un frisson me parcourut l'échine alors que je m'avançais. J'avais beau m'être précipité ici, je ne savais toujours pas comment j'allais aborder le sujet. Je n'étais même pas sûr que Thomas accepterait de m'écouter. Je fermais les yeux et pris ma respiration pour me donner du courage.

\- Newt ?

Sa voix. J'avais l'impression que cela faisait une éternité que je ne l'avais pas entendu et pourtant elle résonnait dans mes oreilles comme une mélodie que j'aurais toujours connu. Je me retournais pour voir le brun qui se tenait là, me regardant avec surprise. Mon regard s'accrocha au sien mais il se reprit et détourna la tête avant de se diriger vers la porte que je venais d'emprunter. Je paniquais.

\- Je t'aime ! Hurlais je sans réfléchir.

Son geste se suspendit mais il resta dos à moi. Il paraissait hésiter.

\- Et Alby ? Demanda -il d'une petite voix.

\- Je ne l'aimais pas. Enfin je l'aime mais pas d'amour. Je n'avais rien compris. Il a fallu qu'il mette les choses au clair pour que je saisisse enfin.

\- Et le fait que tu n'ais pas besoin de moi ? Continua t-il toujours de dos.

\- J'étais sous le choc. Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dis. Je ne me rendais pas compte à quel point tu comptais pour moi. Tu étais là mais je le prenais pour acquis alors qu'aujourd'hui je ne peux que remarquer combien tu me manques quand tu n'es pas avec moi.

Il se tourna enfin et s'approcha de moi. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et ma respiration se fit saccadée alors qu'il s'arrêta à quelques centimètre à peine. Ses yeux exprimaient plein de sentiments à la fois que je me sentis bouleversé. Sa voix, elle, n'était qu'un souffle.

\- Tu m'aimes ?

\- Bien plus que je ne l'aurais cru possible. Répondis je sincèrement.

Un grand sourire vint enfin éclairer son visage et il se pencha, joignant enfin nos lèvres dans un baiser. Le contact était doux, renversant, amoureux. Toutes nos émotions passèrent à travers et je sentis mes jambes trembler, peinant à rester debout. Thomas sembla s'en rendre compte puisqu'il passa un bras autour de ma taille, nous rapprochant par la même occasion. Il picora tendrement mes lèvres, me faisant gémir de plaisir. Puis il se recula juste un peu pour que nos regards puissent se croiser.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Dit-il avec un sourire.

Quelque chose en moi explosa alors que le bonheur m'envahissait. Je pris son visage entre mes mains et l'embrassais à mon tour, passionnément, ne le lâchant que quand l'air nous manqua. Je souris à mon tour.

\- Je sais.

 **Voilà voilà un nouvel OS de terminé.**

 **J'y ai passé la nuit mais je suis plutôt satisfaite du résultat, dites moi ce que vous en pensez !**

 **En fait ça fait plus d'un mois que je le reprends encore et encore donc j'espère qu'il n'y a aura pas de mauvaises concordances mais ça devrait aller.**

 **Encore une fois c'est de la guimauve pure et moelleuse mais voilà j'aime les belles histoires qui ont un happy end.**

 **En tout cas, je vous souhaite à tous un magnifique Noël et une très bonne nuit de sommeil pour ceux et celles qui comme moi ne dorment pas encore.**

 **Puissiez vous être touché par la magie de cette journée et passer un incroyable réveillon et pour ceux et celle que je ne reverrais pas une bonne année également.**

 **Je vous adore tous !**

 **XOXO**

 **Jiika**


End file.
